


2 - Thin Ice

by Shaxxophone



Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2020 (Destiny), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaxxophone/pseuds/Shaxxophone
Summary: Lord Timur dances on metaphorical thin ice. Lord Felwinter wonders how the hell this man hasn't lost to natural selection yet.
Relationships: Felwinter/Timur (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037004
Kudos: 13





	2 - Thin Ice

Sanity and madness were separated by a thin line that Lord Timur flirted with daily. He danced his dance, kept a hold on his status without effort, and moved in and out of rivalries and friendships without the fallout one would expect.

Oblivious and alert. Keen and unassuming. 

This man was a complete mystery while also remaining an open book. A walking monument of contradictions. He would be abrasive, and stubborn, and arrogant in one sentence—then be kind, patient, and caring in the next. 

Was it the energy he was bringing to the table? Was it his enthusiasm about learning, or his vast intelligence? Maybe it was the pure power he could call to his fingertips, or even the will it took to harness that power. What kept this man alive? What kept others from pulling the final trigger?

Felwinter would watch him, trying to pick apart that mind of his as though simple observation could help him make sense of it. 

It didn’t.

Lord Timur made him feel all sorts of ways he didn’t understand. Maybe that’s why he never pulled the trigger on him. He couldn’t tell if he feared him, or appreciated him. Hated him, or… 

He did know one thing that Timur didn’t. The man wasn’t just flirting with the thin line in his mind—he danced upon on thin ice as well. Someday the effortless dance would take a misstep, and the world would burst into fractals around him. 

But maybe he knew that too, and just didn’t care.

The man would flirt until there was love. He would dance until he was exhausted. 

Felwinter felt he could spend centuries getting to know this man, and still never truly understand him… but he was starting to think it was worth trying.


End file.
